


Chytrému napověz

by johanafremdeman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanafremdeman/pseuds/johanafremdeman
Summary: Sherlock Holmes se vrátil zpět ze světa mrtvých a nic není, jak má být. A když ani Johnovi nedochází, co je vlastně špatně, musí zasáhnout pomoc z jiné dimenze. Strážný anděl zrovna tohle stvoření není, ale nic lepšího zkrátka Osud v dané chvíli nesehnal..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jedná se o můj nesporně první pokus v oblasti johnlock tematiky, takže pokud na něj přeci jen někdo zabloudí a zůstane naživu dost dlouho na to, aby jej dočetl, prosím o shovívavost. 
> 
> Není to doposud žádná romanťika, neb na tu si netroufám. Je to víceméně moje interpretace celého toho jejich vztahu zasazená do mého rozhovoru s Johnem, který jsem vedla jednoho líného sobotního odpoledne. 
> 
> Vlastně se jedná o donebevolající splácaninu člověka, co je příliš egocentrický, než aby se někde obešel bez svojí personifikace. Co dělat. Naštěstí nějaký Leibniz kdysi přišel s modální metafyzikou a tuhle teorii se doposud podařilo rozvinout natolik úspěšně, že pokud se vám tenhle výlet nezamlouvá, můžete se s klidem přesunout do jiného světa a jiné situace. Vězte, že zazlívat vám to nebudu.

John vyklusal vrzající schody do bytu. Vždycky schody vybíhal. Obecně měl tak nějak za to, že ta trocha fyzické námahy při stoupání mu může pomoci uklidnit jeho svědomí, které hulákalo kvůli třetímu koblížku, co ho spráskal před deseti minutami. Dařilo se mu to výtečně.

Prudce otevřel dveře, vpadl do bytu a po třech krocích se zarazil. Osoba, která se po způsobu přejeté ropuchy obecné rozvalovala v křesle u krbu, rozhodně nebyla tou, kterou přišel navštívit.

Zvedla hlavu od čerstvě koupeného výtisku Spolčení hlupců a šokovaně na něj pohlédla.

„Sem taky vpadneš jak velká voda,“ řekla, „By tě nezabilo aspoň zarachotit klíčema.“

„Sherlock nezamyká, proč bych rachotil klíčema?“ zeptal se John.

„Tak snad aby se nic netušící osazenstvo neděsilo, ne?“

„Žádný osazenstvo jsem tu nečekal. Rozhodně ne v tvojí podobě. Co tady vůbec děláš?“

„Já tu vlastně nejsem. Astrální cestování, pamatuješ?“

Johana Fremdemanová popadla účtenku ze Špagetárny a s největší pečlivostí si s ní založila stránku v knize. Pak knihu bez všech cavyků hodila na podlahu.

„No. Jak se máš?“ zeptala se.

„Ale tak jako dá se to,“ odpověděl John opatrně a posadil se do křesla naproti ní. Přítomnost Jay nikdy nevěštila nic dobrého. Posledně, když se ukázala, měli na vyřešení dost vážnou krizi. „Tak co tady děláš?“

„Mám na vyřešení dost vážnou krizi.“

John zaúpěl. „Řekni, že se zase jedná o nějakou Mycroftovu debilitu a já tě přisámbohu podříznu smyčcem.“

„Smyčec jsem schovala. Ne, Mycroft je v tom tentokrát nevinně. Je to osobní.“

Osobní bylo ještě horší. Jay se narovnala v křesle, což mělo za následek přeskupení všech těch rozbředlých měkkých a třesoucích se tělesných partií do vertikální polohy, a zabodla do Johna oči.

„Přežíráš se,“ řekla.

John kriticky sjel pohledem jejích pěkných pár kilo nad míru a jízlivě pronesl něco ve smyslu, že mu to říká ta pravá.

„Jo, ale u mě je to normální,“ pokračovala Jay, „Zato tebe jsem nikdy neviděla sežrat tři koblihy během cesty po ulici.“

John se zamračil. „Taky jsi mě je neviděla sežrat. Jak to sakra víš, to ses taky dala na dedukce?“

„Jasný, asi. Máš marmeládu na ksichtě.“

John si povzdechl a vydal se ke kuchyňskému dřezu opláchnout. Zarazil se, když na lince uviděl obrovský červený hrnek s nápisem Budapest plný začernalého svinstva, což odkazovalo na oblíbené pitivo všech Fremdemanových, kávu hutnou a černou jako jejich duše. O kus dál se válela nedojedená Snickerska a přes opěradlo židle byla přehozená kožená bunda pamatující dle jejího vzhledu ještě Hannibala. S neblahým tušením se otočil zpět k obývacímu pokoji.

„Ty ses tu nějak zabydlela.“

„Řikala jsem ti, že řeším krizi. Tak se umej a pojď zpátky, chci s tebou mluvit.“

John udělal, co mu řekla. Navzdory faktu, že tahle osoba se od Sherlocka Holmese nemohla lišit víc, měli něco společného, a sice že lidé obvykle udělali, co jim ti dva řekli. Znepokojovalo ho to.

„Mám dojem, že se Sherlockem není všechno v pořádku,“ řekla pomalu Jay, když zase dosedl naproti ní.

„To je celkem běžný pocit,“ pokýval hlavou John.

„Není v pořádku na jeho poměry,“ opravila se Jay, „A můžeš za to ty.“

John se zamračil. „Jak to jako myslíš? Všiml bych si, kdyby se s ním něco dělo.“

„Přesně, jak to říkám,“ zamhouřila Jay oči, „Jsem tady dejme tomu čtyři dny. Jak dlouho jsi tu nebyl ty?“

John mlčel. Snažil se vzpomenout.

„Aha,“ pokračovala Jay nevzrušeným tónem, „Takže už ani nevíš. A ty si jako myslíš, že je všechno oukej?“

„Není to malý děcko,“ zavrčel John, „Jestli mi tu chceš dělat kázání ohledně toho, že se o Sherlocka mám starat, tak bych ti rád připomenul, že nejsem ničí chůva a že ten čurák byl zasraný dva roky v tahu, kdy se mi o tom neobtěžoval ani říct.“

Jay našpulila pusu. „Jo, to nasere.“

Pak rázně zatřásla hlavou a znovu se podívala Johnovi přímo do obličeje.

„Ale s tim už hovno uděláme. Já řešim tu krizi, co je teď.“

„Tys taky dobře věděla, že je živej, a taky ses mi o tom neobtěžovala říct.“

„Tu krizi, co je teď!“

„Proč bych tě měl vůbec poslouchat?“

„Protože ten chlap je uplně v hajzlu!“

John se zarazil. Sherlock mu doposud přišel vždycky docela v pořádku. „Jak jako v hajzlu? To zase skládá jak o život a nejí, nespí?“

„Neskládá, schovala jsem mu smyčec. Ale jinak jo. Nejí. Nespí. Něco bere. A brečí.“

„Nevypadal, když jsem ho viděl posledně.“

„Jasně, protože před tebou se snaží vypadat v pohodě. Je to všechno kvůli tobě, Johne.“

Ať přemýšlel, jak přemýšlel, nedokázal John přijít na jediný důvod, proč by kvůli němu měl někdo nespat, nejíst, začít něco brát a brečet.

„Jak víš, že je to kvůli mně?“

„Každou noc fňuká, když si myslí, že spím. Slyšim ho až nahoru.“

„Ty spíš u mě v ložnici?“

„Musím, Till hrozně chrápe.“

John prudce zatřásl hlavou. Astrálnímu cestování nikdy tak docela neporozuměl. „Proč spíte s Tillem v jednom pokoji?“

„Nespíme, spala jsem u tebe.“

„Když tu ve skutečnosti nejsi.“

„Kuš! Bavíme se o Sherlockovi nebo ne?“

„Ty se bavíš. Já ti říkám, že se mi nic takovýho nezdá.“

Jay si povzdechla. „No to je všechno tím, že tu pořád nejsi. Nejsi tu a nevšímáš si, co se s ním děje.“

Byla to pravda. John na 221B už nějakou dobu nebyl. Naposledy, kdy Sherlocka viděl, bylo před třemi týdny v malém bistru, kam si odskočil na oběd a Sherlock se zrovna tou dobou ochomýtal někde okolo. Do bytu už nevkročil snad věky. Trochu ho to poznání zarazilo, neboť se tu neustále choval a cítil jako doma. Jenže doma nebýváte jednou za čtvrt roku. Divné. John se zamračil.

„Nemůžu tu být. Bydlím jinde, pracuju. Starostí mám nad hlavu,“ zamumlal spíš pro sebe než pro Jay.

„Ale prosímtě,“ zakoulela očima Jay, „Co se to s tebou sakra děje?“

Co se to s tebou sakra děje, Watsone?

„Jay,“ řekl John, „Nevím, o co se to tu pokoušíš. Uvědom si prosímtě, jaká je realita.“

Zhluboka se nadechl.

„Sherlock umřel. Málem mi z toho přeskočilo, a když jsem se konečně dal tak nějak zpátky do kupy, zjistil jsem, že neumřel, že ze mě jenom dělal debila. V pohodě, ne? Zvládnul jsem i tohle. Pořád ho mám rád. Pořád je to můj kamarád. Ale já už mám sakra jinej život než jen jeho. Nemůžu si ho všímat pořád jako dřív.“

„Tím životem myslíš jako co? To, že jste se s Máří Magdalénou rozešli, protože píchala se svým ex?“

John zrudl. Měl chuť Jay převrhnout i s tím jejím křeslem a pak ji vyhodit oknem na ulici. Možná by to byl i udělal, kdyby ovšem nebyla větší než on a nehonosila se titulem regionálního šampiona v krav maga. Místo toho se zhluboka nadechl a pokoušel udržet svůj hlas klidný.

„Tím životem myslím zasranej způsob, jak s tím vším vyjebat dřív, než to zase vyjebe se mnou. Chápeš, ty nádhero, jakej ten poslední rok pro mě byl?“

Jay pokrčila rameny. „Nevrč na mě, já ti za to nemůžu. Ale dívej. Pro něj to taky není zrovna procházka kašmírským údolím…“ zmlkla a zamyslela se nad tou metaforou, „I když možná jo, pro něj je to zrovna jako procházka kašmírským údolím.“

John byl svého času voják. Jay to věděla a taky věděla moc dobře, proč si vybrat zrovna tohle přirovnání místo tradičnější „růžové zahrady“.

„Dobře. Poslouchám,“ řekl.

„Mám dojem, že to začalo hned, jak se vrátil. Předtím na to asi neměl moc čas myslet. Každopádně jsi měl vidět, jak to vypadalo, když zjistil, že na něj svět nečekal. Pro takovou povahu to není jednoduchý poznání, víš?“

John věděl. Tohle zrovna ho nijak moc nemrzelo.

„Mám takovej dojem, že si sem přicupital a čekal, že najde všechno tak, jak bylo.“

„Netvářil se zrovna zklamaně,“ zabručel John, který si vzpomínal, jak Sherlock ladně vklouzl zpátky do bytí živým.

„Jak se tvářil nebo netvářil je totálně nepodstatný. Hele, já vim věci, jo? Občas si sem tak jako zaskočím, když chci chvíli klidu, jasný?“

„A on si tě jako nevšímá?“

„Mám dojem, že mě považuje za halucinaci. Znáš ho. Asi mě vždycky vymaže, když ho naštvu a pro příště si na mě nepamatuje nebo co. Nebo mě prostě ignoruje. Nevim, hele! To není důležitý. Poslouchej.“

John poslouchal.

Jay vyprávěla, jak Sherlock chodil po bytě jako ztracená ovce. Jak propadal stále zádumčivějším náladám, házel věcmi a jednou propadl hysterickému záchvatu, když se mu přetrhla struna na houslích. Jak se snažil zahrabat do případů, aniž by o ně měl doopravdy zájem, jak pitval hnusy z márnice, aniž by to mělo nějaký smysl, jak se postupně vrátil ke kouření a posléze i k nebezpečnějším způsobům oblbování mozku. John pořád neměl moc ponětí o tom, co to všechno má vlastně co dělat s ním. Sherlock se takhle choval i dřív.

„No a pak tě chtěli ugrilovat.“

A zřejmě potom to Sherlockovi došlo. A ten jeho neklid se změnil. V něco horšího.

Sherlockovi ani tolik nevadilo, že na něj nečekal svět. Mnohem horší pro něj bylo, když zjistil, že na něj nečekal John.

Ať se tvářil, jak se tvářil, zjištění, že John požádal Mary o ruku, že se opravdu natrvalo odstěhoval a že už nikdy nic nebude jako dřív, ho hluboce zasáhlo. A to, že ho John chodil navštěvovat a pomáhal mu s případy a že ho pustil zpátky do svého života v téhle nové, osekané podobě, situaci neulehčovalo. Snažil se žít bez něj, jak se každý den snažil sám sobě dokázat, a pokaždé bylo selhání horší a horší. Uvědomoval si teď až bolestně jasně, že tím svým skokem zpřetrhal nejdůležitější a nejpevnější pouto, jaké kdy s nějakým člověkem měl a zůstal šokovaný zjištěním, že není ani zdaleka tak nezranitelný, jak si myslel. A snažil se to Johnovi vynahradit. Ale John už o to nestál.

Možná to mohlo být zase lepší, když se John a Mary rozešli, ale nebylo. Vypadalo to, že v Johnově životě už nadále prostě není pro jeho vztah se Sherlockem místo a to mu zasadilo poslední úder.

„Hele,“ zeptal se John s neblahým tušením, „Kde je?“

„Bude v pohodě. Našla jsem ho včas. Asi si špatně spočítal dávku. Dostal ho na starost Mycroft.“

Johnovi se udělalo špatně od žaludku. ,Špatně si spočítal dávku‘… Znovu jím projela vlna mohutného vzteku na Jay a na fakt, že tu s ním klábosí, zatímco Sherlock byl… Kde vlastně byl?

„Říkám ti, že bude v pohodě,“ zopakovala Jay tím nechutně klidným tónem, „Jen mě hezky dál poslouchej.“

John už nic poslouchat nechtěl. „Takže nakonec je všechno moje vina, co? Že tu kolem něj už nelítám jako cvok, že není středobodem mýho světa. Tohleto ode mě chce? Abych neměl nic než jeho? Prokrista, Fremdemanová, ty bys snad měla líp než kdo jinej vědět, že my nikdy nebyli pár!“

„Hovno.“

„Ježiši snad vím, jak to vypadá, když s někým chodím, ne?“

„Jsou různý druhy párů,“ řekla Jay prostě.

„Takže jako co? Byli jsme v krásným vztahu, kdy já za ním běhal, on dělal průsery, já jsem si kvůli němu nemohl najít ženskou, on mě používal jako testovací hračku, já ho považoval za mýho nejlepšího kamaráda a on na oplátku hupsnul ze střechy? Nepřipadá ti to tak trochu na palici?“

„No neříkej, že ti to nevyhovovalo. Teda až na tu poslední část.“

Zírala na něj těma nepříjemnýma zelenýma očima, které v šeru místnosti nabraly hloubku i odstín Teutoburského lesa a on měl pocit, že se v nich topí jak římská legie devět let po narození Krista. Promítal si Sherlocka, jak tady sám rázuje po pokoji, jak sedí naproti prázdnému křeslu, jak se pokouší o konverzaci s lebkou. Ta představa byla z nějakého důvodu k nesnesení bezútěšná. A pak si představil sebe, jak stojí uprostřed svého přísně sterilního bytu, kde je všechno v odstínech bílé a béžové, jak ho bolí noha a jak se mu nechce jít spát, protože ví, že v noci zase přijdou ty sny o střelbě a písku. Sny, které v době, kdy bydlel na Baker Street, zmizely.

Johnovi se jeho starý život skutečně líbil. To tempo, ten rytmus mu vyhovoval. Ten nový život se mu hnusil. Neměl v něm nic. Jen tak přežíval a přepadaly ho divné stavy melancholie a deprese, stesku po něčem dosud neznámém a přitom už dávno ztraceném, asi jako když máte pocit, že chcete něco důležitého sdělit a přitom nemáte co, nebo máte co, a přitom nemáte komu. A k tomu je sobota, volný den, a prší.

Jeho nový život stál za pendrek.

Povzdechl si. „Ale já se přece nemůžu jen tak vrátit.“

„A to by mě teda ale fakt zajímalo proč.“

„Protože jsem se prostě jednou odstěhoval. Nepotřebuju už spolubydlícího, nejsem bez práce a bez peněz, ani nemám přetrvávající trauma. A Sherlock nepotřebuje mě. Možná potřebuje někoho, kdo by kolem něj skákal, ale já bych se fakt někdy rád posunul někam dál.“

„Posunout se můžeš dál, když si uvědomíš, co se ti to tu snažím říct, ty tele,“ povzdechla si Jay, „Sherlock si to uvědomil.“

A na Johnův tázavý pohled dodala: „Mrkni pod ten polštář.“

John nadzvedl polštářek na svém křesle, načež se jeho zraku vyjevila podivná zmuchlaná věc temně hnědé barvy.

„Není to…? To je přece ten můj nátělník, co jsem ho ztratil. Musel jsem ho tady…“

Jay mlčela.

„Chceš mi jako říct, že Sherlock tady má můj nátělník… A jako co? Utírá si s ním nos?“

„Když jsem ho posledně našla, spal na něm v tvojí posteli.“

John se na ni zamračil. Poté jeho výraz přešel v udivený a nakonec ve výraz nejhlubšího šoku.

„Ale my přece spolu… nebyli… takhle!“

„Jestli si fakt myslíš, že ten váš vztah byl normální chlapský kamarádství…“

„Já nevim, jak by ti to ještě řekl, chápeš, já nejsem gay!“

„A já nejsem tady a neklábosím si tu s tebou, protože zrovna nepodnikám astrální výlet, zatímco moje hlava nesedí bezpečně na mým krku v mrňavým bytě v Olomouci. Johne, prober se. Jenom proto, že něco bylo nějak dřív, neznamená, že je to pořád stejný. Jenom proto, že něčemu nerozumíš, ještě neznamená, že to není pravda!“

Johnovi se rozhodně nezdálo, že by jeho nedostatečné kognitivní schopnosti v oblasti pochopení meziprostorového cestování byly analogické sporům o jeho sexualitu, a taky jí to řekl. Jay mávla rukou.

„Netvrdím, že z tebe Sherlock udělal teplouše, Johne. Ale sakra – koukni. Taky ti to nejde, co? Žít bez něj. Není to ani tím bytem, ani ničím takovým, že se necejtíš doma tam, kde bydlíš. Nejseš stavěnej na poklidnej předměstskej život s nějakou kočkou, co ti bude zvát do obýváku jiný páry na ochutnávání sýrů. Možná bys byl, kdyby bylo všechno jinak. Ale není.“

John mlčel. Jay pokračovala.

„Koukni na to z druhý strany. Když tady poukazuješ na to, že jsi za Sherlockem běhal jak podržkoště, že jsi ho tahal z průserů a hádal se s ním o všech těch kravinách… Napadlo tě někdy, proč jsi to teda vlastně dělal? Proč jsi kolem něj skákal a nutil ho jíst a spát? Proč jsi mu věnoval většinu svýho času? Sakra, Johne, vždyť jsi kvůli němu chcípnul toho maniaka, a tos ho znal asi dva dni. Proč sis asi nemoh‘ najít žádnou holku, proč měl vždycky přednost? I teď sereš kostky z toho, co mu je. Vždycky se první staráš o něj. Jestli tohle podle tebe neni láska, Johne, tak já už fakt nevim, co je.“

John si vjel rukama do vlasů. Nic nedávalo smysl.

„A Sherlock…“

„Byl z toho zjištění taky pěkně perplex. O to hůř, když si vyčítal, co všechno jsi musel zkusit kvůli Mary.“

„To přece nebyla jeho vina.“

„Kámo. Byl pryč. Kdyby byl tady, nikdy bys v tom vztahu nedošel tak daleko, abys to začal brát tak vážně, nikdy bys s ní nebyl tak dlouho, aby se stihla sčuchnout s tím svým šamstrem a nikdy bys nemusel procházet tím trapným rozchodem. A taky by sis nikdy nenechal narůst ten idiotskej knír. Takže bys nebyl vystavenej veřejnýmu posměchu. Hele, Johne, on není jako Mycroft. Chtěl by asi bejt, ale moc mu to nejde. S tím chlapem emoce třískaj jak s málokterým. Člověk se nediví, že to nakonec nějak neunes.“

John se zhluboka nadechl. „Kdy se to stalo?“

„Našla jsem ho asi ve čtyři ráno. V tom tvým křesle tady. Naštěstí měli s Mycroftem nějakou úmluvu, že si jako Sherlock musí vždycky psát, co si bere. Sice si to tentokrát nenapsal, ale zkrátka to díkybohu bylo to, co obvykle, jenom víc.“

„Měl bych jít za ním.“

„Asi to ještě vyspává. Hele, Watsone, poslouchals mě? Pochopil jsi něco z toho, co jsem ti řikala?“

John pokrčil rameny. „Víš, ty toho dost nakecáš.“

Jay přelétl přes obličej výraz vraždícího maniaka. John nicméně pokračoval.

„Ale jako myslím, že v něčem máš přece jenom recht.“

Jay se uvolnila ramena. „Takže co? Jdem ti zabalit?“

„Ještě jedna věc. Proč jsi sakra tady ty? Proč mi to říkáš ty? To mi to Sherlock prostě nemohl přijít říct sám?“

„Uznávam, že by to bylo mnohem romantičtější, jako kdyby třebas ho jako našel po tom předávkování ty a on ti to mumlal do ucha, nebo kdyby jako jste si to vyznávali někde v parku při měsíčku, nebo kdyby jako za tebou běžel na letiště… kdybys teda jako někam letěl… Ale já mám pocit, že patetickejch slaďáků už má asi osud plný zuby.“

Vypochodovala z bytu a John jen zavrtěl hlavou a vydal se za ní.

 

John stál u linky a vařil čaj. Z otevřených oken proudil do bytu zvuk londýnské dopravy, po kuchyni tančila sluneční prasátka, vzduchem se nesl nezaměnitelný a nepopsatelný pach nadcházejícího jara. Nikdo by asi nehádal, že před několika dny, kdy sem John stěhoval nazpět svoje věci, ležela na chodnících hnusná hnědá břečka, která navečer krásně umrzla, a on si na ní málem zlámal nohy. Všechno teď vypadalo tak nějak líp.

„Tak velkej den, co?“ zahalekala Jay, která vyšla z koupelny.

„Hm,“ souhlasil John, „Nedělej z toho nějaký drama. Stejně už ví, že jsem tady. Žádný překvápko se nekoná.“

„Beztak to neni něco, u čeho bych nutně musela bejt.“

John se k ní otočil čelem. Zrovna na sebe natahovala tu koženou příšernost, ze které se při každém pohybu vysypala hromada hnusného černého svinstva. „Takže zase zmizíš?“

„No. Někdo ti měl promluvit do duše, což jsem udělala. Vypadá, že úspěšně, možná se dám na dráhu terapeuta.“

Johnovi ztuhly rysy. „Ne, prosím. Nedávej.“

Jay pokrčila rameny. „Každopádně se tu měj. A kdyby něco, klidně mi brkni, budu… Někde.“

John si ji chvíli prohlížel. „Hele, řekni mi. Jsi opravdová, nebo si tu povídám celou dobu s někým úplně imaginárním?“

„Nebuď k smíchu, Johne. Jestli je někdo z nás dvou imaginární, jsi to docela určitě ty.“

John se uchechtl. „No jo, ještě, že nevím víc.“

„Hm,“ souhlasila Jay, „Nemuselo by to bejt uplně příjemný zjištění. Tak teda jo, Watsone. Pozdravuj ode mě Sherlocka. Salut!“

A byla pryč. S ní byl pryč i hrnek na kávu, i výtisk Spolčení hlupců. John měl najednou neurčitě mlhavý pocit, že tu snad ani nikdy nebyla.

Neměl čas nad tím přemýšlet. Na schodech se ozvaly kroky.


End file.
